This is what happens when worlds collide ( Or 'The Adventure' )
by Maylinn17
Summary: It all started when Finn and Jake come home one day and find a girl and her cat trying to take BMO, and things go into chaos from there. When Bubblegum and Finn are kidnapped, Gumball falls off a cliff, Fionna gets possessed, and the Lich attacks! The gangs from both Ooo and Aaa are sent on an adventure to another world to put things right again! Will they make it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I saw that that this was kinda hard to read... as there was no space when the POVs change... thats all fixed now! Thanks!**

 **And the next chapter will be up by Sunday, March 13**

 **pls review! :)**

"Here you go hot dog princess, you are now home safe and sound!"  
Finn set the princess down in front of her dog house, but she was hesitant about going inside. She turned around and stood on her hind legs and walked over to Finn,"Thank you once again Finn for saving me from the Ice King!" She leaned in to Finn, and kissed him on his right cheek before he had the chance to back off. She then giggled happily and retired to her dog house.  
On their way back to the tree house, Finn stared at the ground, kicking any rocks that stood in his path. Jake knew that something was wrong with his bro, but when he asked what it was, Finn just said that his head hurt and that it was probably nothing. Jake ran up ahead a few steps and stood in Finns path and waited for Finn to run into him," Come on bro! Bros are supposed to tell bros everything all the time!You obviously have a headache if your hands are tugging at your shirt, and patting your heart! Was up!?" Finn looked down at his adoptive brother then down at a rock on the ground. It was too big to kick, so he sat on it and looked back to Jake," All the princesses like Slime princess and Hot dog princess, All of them want to kiss me, and marry me, and all that other stuff. But whenever I find one that I like, she is just the opposite of the rest! If only Peebles liked me as much as Hot Dog princess does, PB doesn't smell like old hot dog water at least!"  
Jake was dumbfounded, but he was kinda expecting this too, "Finn, your are going to find someone eventually! Remember, Bubblegum is older than you and she STILL doesn't have a boyfriend... Hey, didn't Bmo say that he was gonna make brownies?! Come on man were almost home!"  
Finn got up and ran after Jake, he felt a little better, brownies ARE good and he hadn't had them in a long time, but the thought of the princess lingered in the back of his mind.  
By the time they got home it was almost dark out, and Jake was right, Bmo DID make brownies, they were pretty decent. And when they were done eating they played video games until Bmos battery died, "Forget Bmo!" Jake said," We can change his battery tomorrow, he needs a rest anyways. I say we go to bed, busy day tomorrow!" And with that he went to the kitchen to get a drink, and Finn went upstairs to get his pajamas on.

* * *

Fionna rubbed her eyes,"Cake? Did I fall asleep? And out in this forest?" She looked over to Cake who was sitting about a yard away from her, they were in a little patch of short grass out in the forest and the sun was in her eyes, " I guess so Fionna", Cake said rubbing her eyes. Fionna stood up, she was dizzy and didn't remember going into the forest at all, but on the bright side she knew for sure where she was.

So the sisters picked up their stuff and headed home, and even though they just took a long nap, they were surprisingly tried.  
"When we get home I am going to bed", Cake said allowed to herself.  
"I agree Cake, I really need a drink, but after that I am gonna go to bed to"  
By the time they got home, it was already dark out, the only lights were a few dim streams coming out the window. Once inside, Cake went to go change the batteries in Bmo, and Fionna went to go get her water.  
Fionna thought that she heard a rustling sound from the kitchen, " it's probably nothing, just a mouse", she reassured herself.

* * *

Jake let the water run, he thought that he heard the front door close, but it was probably either his imagination or just Finn. Jake raised the cup to his lips, and drank the water slowly to cure his dry mouth, then he got another and drank this one faster than the last. He set the cup in the sink and turned to the door where he saw Finn... but the ears on his hat looked longer. He walked closer to get a better look, this was for sure NOT Finn, she, yes she, had on a skirt, knee socks, Mary Jane's, and a BUNNY HAT like Finns with some blonde hair sticking out. Jake was dumbfounded, was this a robber? Finn playing a prank? A mirage? He didn't know, so decided to talk to it..

"Hi."

The girl didn't speak, and by her looks, felt the same way as Jake did.  
"So, what did you come here to steal anyways?!"  
The girl swallowed and called out quietly, "Cake?"  
"What? You came here to steal our Cake?"  
The girl nodded and said "Cake" again a little louder this time. This girl came in HERE to steal his cake? What was wrong with her?! He opened his mouth to say something else when the girl turned and ran, "Hey! Come back!" He started to go after her when he smelled... cat?

* * *

Fionna ran up to her room as fast as she could and leaned leaned against the wall to catch her breath, she didn't think the stranger followed her, but if he did she and Cake could fight... if Cake were here. She must not of heard her call. Leaning on the door Fionna looked around, the room was the same as he had left it, but there was tall figure by her dresser. Once her eyes adjusted she realized that this figure was a boy, he had shaggy blonde hair, a blue shirt, green boxers that hugged his legs tight, and he was in the processes of pulling off his dark blue shorts. Their eyes met and locked on to each other, both of their mouths hanging open. The boy was the first to recover, he took a breath ready to call out, but Fionna pounced on top of him and pushed her hand over his mouth.  
"Listen up BUB, your lucky I am nice enough to ask you whatever the glob is going on here instead of just killing you or turning you in to Prince Gumball! What are you and that orange dude doing here anyways? Stealing my clothes and what little silverware we own? Looking for the treasure room? Well you should have robbed someone else because this is MY house, and I am TIRED, and NOT to be messed with!"  
The boy put his hands up in surrender. Fionna lifted her hand from his mouth an inch, then two, then five, until her hand was a foot from his face. Then she slowly got off him, and backed off, ready to pounce. Then the boy slowly stood up and slipped his pants (that were around his ankles the whole time) back on, he next picked up a limp white hat from the ground and put it on. Fionna stared at the hat, it was like hers, but with shorter ears, she liked it except for the fact that with it on, you can't see his neck.  
"Um... May I speak?" The boy said slowly, after Fionna nodded he took a deep breath," OK, so... YOUR HOUSE! I HAVE ALWAYS LIVED HERE AND I HAVE PROOF! MY FRIEND MARCY GAVE THIS HOUSE TO ME AND JAKE AND...", his mini yell fest was cut short by a voice," FINN! THERE IS A CAT HERE WHO IS TRYING TO STEAL BMO!" Fionna looked at the boy, Finn, who had started down the ladder already.  
"I TOLD YOU I AM NOT STEALING!" Fionna heard Cake yell back," I WAS CHANGING THE BATTERIES FOR MY FRIEND, IN MY HOUSE!"  
Fionna hurried down the ladder after Finn and into the sitting room, where Cake and that orange dude from before were growling at each other, Bmo still lie one the table.  
"Wow", Cake thought looking at the kid whom she guessed was Finn," That kid looks JUST like Fionna..."  
Fionna, who had had enough, lunged at the dog, but he was unfortunately ready and curled her up inside of him, taking the shape of a hollow sphere. Cake, who was irritated with Jake ( she knew his name ) grabbed Finn and pushed him back, pinning him to the wall.  
The two animals stood for a minute, shooting daggers with their eyes, until they heard the breaking of glass from upstairs, and the front door slam open.

Something, two somethings, had broken in to the tree house...


	2. Chapter 2, Confusion

**Hi guys! I almost forgot to upload this, because we had family over today... so I say that your lucky! Pls Enjoy! And thanks to all who revied! I mean it :)**

Finn tried squirming, but the cats grip was too strong. If there was a villain, or robber, in his house, he was gonna set them right!  
Jake could fell the girl pounding on him from the inside, but he ignored her. He was more worried about the potential bad guy in his home, and he knew that they would not be able to stop them if in this fuss with the cat and her owner. He knew he would regret this, but he softened his glare and said," Listen, I believe you, but this is my house though. I think that there is some funky stuff going on so we need find out what it is. Let Finn go, I will let your owner go, and after we deal with the intruders I know someone who may be able to help."

Finn breathed deeply as the Cats giant hand released him, the girl did the same, and their eyes locked once more. Neither moved, smiled, blinked, frowned, or drooled. But both blushed. The only thing that broke them out of their trance was the sound of Marcys voice,"FINN, JAKE, ARE YOU HERE? I NEED YOUR HELP!" She ran in from the other room and looked at the scene, seeing the girl and her cat, she stuffed her head in her hands.

A male voice came from up stairs," Fionna!", and the girl, who Finn guessed as Fionna, ran to the ladder past Marcy. Maybe she didn't notice her.  
A young boy with gray skin, black shaggy hair, and fangs appeared from up stairs," Fionna!", he shouted frantically," There are these doubles of all of us and..." His voice trailed off upon seeing Finn, Jake, and Marcy, "Oh."  
Fionna looked at Marcy for the first time, obviously confused, Finn gave the same look to Tue boy. Who was that? How did he not know him if he knew where his house was? Why did he kinda reassemble Marcy?  
"Finn, Jake, other people, I can explain the hats going on", Marcy spoke up, "We just need to get to Princess Bubblegums so she can hear too."  
"Wait!" Fionna questioned, " Bubblegum? Don't you mean PRINCE GUMBALL?"  
Marcy sighed, " Uh... sure"

* * *

"Fionna! Thank glob your here, this woman is mad!" Prince Gumball shouted, he was holding a tea tray covered in rainbow goo, goo thrown by a girl. The girl was on the other side of the room throwing gummy bears at Gumball frantically, she had pink hair, a long pink gown, and a tiara. "FINN!", She shouted, "HELP ME OUT HERE!"

Both teens ran to the side of their fellow royalty, while the rest stayed to watch, the female vampire, Marcy as she learned, seemed to be the only one who wasn't confused about the strangers.  
Finn had started to throw gummy bears with the girl, he looked fierce, but confused. And Fionna ran over with her sword and started to protect Gumball by cutting the gummies in mid air. After a while she got tired of this, Cake, Marshal Lee, that dog, and Marcy were no help whatsoever, and that girl was gonna keep throwing gummies till she ran out. And she had a LOT of them. Then what would she do? Fight with her hands? She was done with this, she ran into the center of the fight and threw out her sword, "Come on! Let's end this now!"

Finn walked out, dragging his sword, " I don't fight girls."

"Well you do now!", Fionna swung her sword at him so that he had no choice but to pick up his.  
Marshal Lee and Marcy rushed over to calm Gumball and the other girl down while Cake and the dog watched the fight. They started with a few swings that forced Finn to move back, then Fionna saw her chance. She quickly raised her sword up, and with all her might, brought it back down on top of Finn. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, the boy jumped up, flipping over top of her She could see him smirk at her, boiling the rage up inside her. She swung her sword around, marking a half circle, and so when Finn landed the sword cut the skin across his chest. Finn squinted at her and brought his sword up, intending to do to her what she almost did to him, but Fionna held hers up just in time to block it. Finn pushed down, trying to tire Fionna out, and it was working. She was forced to back up, and her quads were burning, she couldn't find any way to get out of it that wouldn't get her hurt. So she bent backwards one last time and then slid in between his legs. This obviously surprised Finn because he fell forward a few feet, walking to keep himself from falling, but quickly pulled himself together. He turned around and brought his sword over too Fionna, who rolled out of the way letting the sword only pierce her arm. She stood up and punched him in the face, and Finn pushed her back, both jumped at each other.

Everything had happens so fast. The dog knocked her out of the air and on to the floor l, and tried his best to wrap himself around her. As Fionna looked around, trying to figure out where to smack the dog away from her, she could see that Finn was also having a hard time with Cake. She was about to call out to Cake when she heard a quiet chuckle, the dog was attempting to wrap himself around her feet. So she jumped up and landed on top of his grasp. He yelled in pain and went to grab her again, this time successfully. He wrapped himself around her tightly as she fell to the ground. She couldn't breathe or see anything but she heard lots of voices,

"FIONNA!"

"FINN"

"GUMBALL!"

"HELP ME!"

"JAKE! LET HER GO!"

Jake, at least she thought that was his name, let her go, she was woozy and tired, but she snapped back to reality when the pink girl stepped forward.  
"Uh... hi. I am Princess Bubblegum for you guys who don't know me. I know that things have been chaotic since we meet, but Marcy says she knows what's going on. So I can call in my butler to clean up in here and we can all go into the other room and see what is going on"  
They all went to the dinning room where tea had already been set up," Uh... Pebbles?" Asked Finn addressing princesses bubblegum," I got out of bed bout 23 hours ago, and I'm bleeding, so... ya..."

"Oh! Yes, I am sorry! You guys can go to the guestrooms and rest and Marcy, the guys and I can chat but first..." She ran over with some cotton swabs and dabbled some blood," Samples" she said to herself.

-_-_-_-_-_-The next day-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Fionna."

Fi moaned and opened her left eye a crack.

"Hey Fionna."

Fionna started to open her other eye, but everything was blurry.

"FIONNA!"

Fionna gasped and sat up, hitting her head against Prince Gumballs, " Heh, sorry pg!"  
" Its all right, I just need your help! Let's go get the others!" Gumball looked worried, so she didn't ask questions, but jumped out of her bed and followed him.  
Cake was next to Finn who had just woke up the same way she did. He had his hat off so that everyone could see his hair, it looked much nicer than when he had it off in the darkness of the tree house, and kinda cute... kinda. Finn looked at Fionna, seeing that her hair was down too," Who are you?", he asked with a sag of tired in his voice. "I'm Fionna dimwit, I just don't have my hat on"

"How do I get this dubbed dog to wake up? It's like he's dead!" Marshal yelled, he had his face over Jake's, who was still asleep. Without answering, Finn walked over and whispered into Jake's ear," Chips, Chips, Ice cream! Chips! Ice cream!" Jake sat up screaming and smacking his head, he looked like he was going mad. It took his a second to realize that it was just Finn, " FINN! DONT DO THAT!"  
"Sorry man!" Finn answered, "it's an emergency! Ice kings got Pebbles!"


	3. Chapter 3, Starting to solve

**Hi peoples! Maylinn here! And just a few notes to start with... I worte down all my ideas for this story, and I am gonna say that its going to be about 14-17 chapters long. And I also do know about how SHORT the first chapters have been, they seem so much longer on paper, but I promise that thry do get longer! Like chapter 4 took me FOREVER to write! Please enjoy :)**

 **_Oh, and my auto correct wont let me spell Marcys real name... so dont get mad, it will be fixed eventually!**

 **_One last thing, I believe that Susan Strong is human, correct me if I am worng!**

 **If you survived that, please enjoy! And review :) Even if what you have to say is bad, I wont to know if you really do like it! Thanks :)**

Fionna followed behind Finn and Marcy. She didn't know where or who the Ice King was, but why did itI sound like the Ice Queen? And why did Gumball even care?! But because she was a heroine, she had to help. She ran behind Finn and his dog, Jake to the Ice kingdom, maybe was there a mix up? Cuz the Ice Queen lived here!

As Finn opened the door to the castle, Fionna heard a shriek from behind," HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Fionna ran forward, past all of her either confused, or scared companions and started to fend off the Ice Queens ice bolts. But the Ice Queen didn't throw as many as usual, but instead she built a 20 foot wall in front of them.  
"Dude!" Jake yelled at Finn," I thought you said the Ice King got peebles!"  
"I did man! At least that's what Marcy said!" They looked over to the vampire, who was holding back her laughter. Fionna looked back to the wall, the Ice Queen had just shot it with an ice bolt.

And it tipped.

On top of them.

"RUN!" Fionna screamed as loud as she could manage through her shock, everyone tumbled through the door and ran SMACK into a wall. The room was a large and open space with only a tiny door leading to the next room, as the entrance was now blocked, so if they ran the Ice Queen had a 9/10 chance of hitting them. But she could also strike if they didn't act, or looked away for half a second to grab their weapons.  
"FINN! OVER HERE!" Came Princess Bubblegums voice from the other room," NO!" An old males voice called back," I just want your help with ONE thing! Then you can go!"  
Jake, whom was closer to the door than anyone else, gasped, then grabbed Fionna so she was squished up against him. Then he waited. The Ice Queen shot her fire at the sight of Finn reaching for his backpack and Fi felt herself be pushed through the doorway, where she landed on her face. She moaned as she got up, she could hear the Ice Queen shriek behind her as she flew over toward her.  
Fionna slowly got up and looked at the man, he had a long white beard that he used as wings to keep him flying, and a blue dress thing... Fionna felt emotionally attracted to him, ew, that guy was really... creepy. Did she feel sorry for him? The guy looked towards Fionna and stuffed slowly," Fi-fi- Fionna?!" He looked up to the Ice Queen who was giving him the same confused look," Yes! It really did work!", he flew around joyfully in a circle so that he dropped Bubblegum. Fionna ran up to catch her, but tripped in the process and almost dropped the princess. " Thanks Fi!" She whispered, " Keep these to company and I will tend to the others", and with that she snuck out.  
The man flew down and introduced himself to the ladies ( ice queen was still there ) and ordered his penguin Gunther ( that kinda looks like Ice Queens penguin Gretchen!) to bring out a dress. It was white, with beads... and ruffles. A wedding dress?! "Common Fi lets go!" He grabbed her hand and started to pull.  
Fionna realized what was going on," Wait! We're getting married?! What!" The man looked at her confused, "Yah... Of course! What did you think?!" Fionna searched rapidly for an excuse, this man seemed to know who she was and he looked really eager... hoe dang. She bottled her feelings and looked at him, " Its not that I don't like you ( that might be a lie considering I don't globing know you!) It's just... I'm only 13... and... maybe I wanted my mother's wedding dress ( did my mom have a dress?) Ya...", she was screwed. But the man seemed to get her, "Oh! Good point!" And with that he grabbed a notebook and pencil and ran off.

(Author note: when I do this, it means that I am changing the POV, unless otherwise noted. Because my laptop is stupid and it wont always let me pull up a line)

Everything had happened so fast. First there was that crazy ice lady, then a giant wall, and now he was trapped in a block of ice. Jake had also gone to all the trouble of saving that Fionna girl who had so far been no help whatsoever... but then PB walked out. It took Bubblegum about two seconds to get them all out of the Ice block with same techie thing, then they all ran back through the door where Fionna was. She was explaining to the Ice King why she didn't want to marry him, was she a princess? She looked a little to rugged... was she a rugged princess? She sure was pretty enough to be one.  
Everyone started talking at once. Finn was a little confused, but when he saw princess Fionna walking over to him, he quickly wiped that look off his face.  
" So... what's your name again?", Fionna asked.

"Finn."

"Oh! Cool! That sounds better than Frank the humanoid!"  
Uh... humanoid?! Who did this lady think she was?!  
"I'm a human... Finn the human..."

"No your not. My mom, Steven Strength, and I are the only humans left..."

"No... My dad, SUSAN STRONG, and me are the only ones... What kingdom do you rule?

"Who do you think I am? A princess? I am Fionna, the hero of Aaa!"

"..."

Marcy walked out to the middle of the room," Alright, I am sick of this and it's time to explain stuff. But first of all this is the Ice King," she pointed to Simon, " and the Ice Queen" She went on introducing everyone in the room.  
" So you guys, from Aaa, you came from another world created by the Ice King. And about a week ago, I saw him create a portal that would transfer you guys to our world, Ooo. But the only problem was that the portal wouldn't open. And the other day, I snuck some books that belonged to him to my house so I could maybe learn a spell, but I accidentally grabbed the book that the portal was in and opened it. And here we are.  
"You guys are also all doubles of us, and as Bubblegum found out last night using Finns and Fionnas blood samples, have a similar Dfa. Or DNA... whatever. But you guys are basically our halter egos."  
Jake looked over to Finn," Thats why I saved the girl instead of you bro, I knew that the Ice King would stop when he saw her...sorry "

"Its cool man"... or was it?

Cake looked over to her double, Jake," My double is a DOG? And the male version of my name is NOT JAKE! Can't we go back home?!"

"Well...", Marcy studded, " I kinda shut the portal by mistake..."

Things went back to chaos. The people from Aaa seemed upset and confused, Finn and Jake were the only people from Ooo that seemed to not know what was going on either

"WAIT! Let me finnish!" Marcy flew up in the air to put herself above everyone else," I know a spell that will put everything back to normal! We just need to find a plant called NikoMooth! But it can only be found in Garret, a land far away from here!"

"We will leave in a week then!" Bubblegum quipped.

"Aww..." Finn whined," why not now?"

"Because first of all, I am going with you, and I have an Important thing in a few days that I can't miss. Second of all, think about it, we need a plan. Like, see us here in chaos? What about all the other doubles? They might make things worse! And third of all... you can't just go out like that." She gestured to the slice in Finns chest that Fionna had made the night before... oh ya.

So they all came up with a plan, Bubblegum and Gumball would run more experiments and see if there was anything wrong with everyone's DNA. Marcy and Marshal Lee would see if they could prefect the spell, Finn and Fionna were in charge of keeping things under control, and Jake and Cake... Jake was staying with Rainacorn in their cabin, and Cake was going to stay with some dude called Sir Macromen in the candy kingdom. They would also meet everyday at lunch in Bubblegums castle to see how things were going. At first there were a lot of snide glances... and Jake and Cake growled at each other... but things got better. A little. A week later, Bubblegum was setting up some stuff so that Peppermint Butler would be able to communicate if things went wrong. Then Marcy forced them all out the door, just between her and Finn, Marshal Lee was REALLY annoying!

"So the NikoMooth is yellow and pink..." Marcy informed them, " though we won't be seeing any for a whi..."

"Here!" Yelled Finn running over to a bush, "Found one!"

"Finn, that's a duck."

"DUCK!" Fionna screamed.

"Goose!" Jake called out, doing a little dance.

"No!" Fionna looked serious, "DUCK!", she jumped down on the ground just as a giant figure swooped in...

...and it grabbed Bubblegum.

 **So what do ya think? I know that I did a bad job of explaining things, but to clarifly things, Aaa does exist. And Marcy opened the portal that Ice King failed to open, therefore spilling everyone out. And I promise that things will get better- as in Gumball falling off a clif in the next chapter, and the gang getting attacked by 'The Great Barrier Thing'... I is bad with names, lol.**


	4. Chapter 4, even more problems

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the long wait, but I figured that the reviews kinda said that you guys didn't really like the story so far, so I figured you could wait! But I was supper busy, with Easter and I had practice for a upcoming show... ya.**

 **But anyways, in the last chapter, about** ** _Susan strong,_** **I have NOT seen the episode that she stars in. I just saw a thing about her on the internet and threw her in! And I made a guess about the Steven Strengh... Please forgive me :( I didn't know!**

 **But, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!...**

* * *

Fionnas heart sank, sure she was...unsure about the princess, but Bubblegum WAS really nice. And deep down in the pit of her stomach, she knew that that thing was after her ( her as in Fionna ), and she let it get Bubblegum instead! Finns face had also gone pale, he started screaming and ran after the creature, he jumped up and started to swing his sword at the thing... and failed. Gumball looked as well upset, he was sweating and vary pale but somehow kept his cool. Marshall Lee was the first to break from the trance, " Come on ya losers! Don't just stand there! Let's go after her! " And with that they grabbed their stuff and went on, everyone was vary silent, deep in thought.

The first day and a half was uneventful. They covered many miles through woods, creeks, villages, and the only words said were small questions about how to get though them. Like I said, not much happens during this time period, not in till they find them selves trending along the Whisked Woods. The Whisked Woods were far away from where even Finn and Jake had traveled and none of them knew how dangerous they were. But it was also the most beautiful view any of them had ever seen, the path through the Whisked Woods went along the edge of the cliff ( ya, the woods are on a huge cliff... yay ) and the view was beautiful. It was not until they saw the sunset on the second day that anyone started talking.

"Yo man now THAT was beautiful! If only Lady was here to see this..." Jake mused

Marcy whispered somthing that no one could hear.

"Whoh... Peebles would love this..." Finn said quite loudly.

"Now THIS is awesome! Don't you think Cake?" Fionna looked over the horizon," Cake?"

It was the first moment of true happiness any of them had had since the two worlds morphed, but any happiness Fionna had felt in that moment was gone. Cake was staring up at a tree, her eyes wide and he hair stood on edge.

"Fionna, I don't think it's safe here... guys we should keep going, I got a bad feeling about this place."

No one wanted to go, but they had all leaned ( or knew ) to trust Cake. So once again they picked up their bags and headed down the trail to the woods. Fionna started to agree with Cake, they had been walking for about 15 minutes, chatting happily, and she was starting to get a creepy vibe. And it was not 5 minutes after that there was a rustling sound in the bushes next to them. They all froze as a small man in a suit of brown fur jumped out, he pointed a long wand at them as he snarled angrily," Who dare trespass on my domain? And why should I not kill you on this vary spot in time?

Marshal sneered, "Because I can bite your face off if ya don't stop sucking."

The wizard snarled," NO ONE DARE SPEAK TO LIKE THAT TO ME,THE GREAT BARRIER THING!" He shot a blue bullet out of his wand towards Marshall, who turned to ice at its touch.

"Oh great one!" Gumball bowed," Please excuse my friend and his outrageously rude behavior!"

Fionna swore that she saw Marshall roll his eyes.

"I am Bubba Gumball, and we are sorry that we have to trespass on your land, but we are on our way to save a friend and hope that you are great enough to let us through!"

The Great Barrier Thing raised his eyebrows and eyed Fionna," What KIND of friend is this?"

Gumball followed The Things gaze and saw what he was looking at," The one we are trying to save is our LADY friend, vary beautiful and elegant! "

Fionna hoped that Gumball was just saying that, she was sure he meant it a little, but hoped that he didn't mean it entirely. She was starting to think that Gumball was CRUSHING on Peebles... she could only hope...

The Barrier Thing spoke up, "Uh... ok. Just this once, I will let you pass, but on one condition! You all go off and save your little lady friend, and you let this little girl of which is of NO use to you come with ME!" He reached out a surprisingly long arm and pulled Fionna to his side. "If she were to stay with me for a tiny bit then that would be a lot of weight off your backs..."

It was now Finns turn to talk, " Sorry dude, we can't do that, Cuz... cuz we can't!"

"Ya!" Cake and Jake agreed.

The Great Barrier Things face hardened, " She is to stay with me!" He tightened his grip on Fionna who was now starting to fight against him. Man this guy was weird... almost like the Ice King, who had visited her many times the week before they had left for their journey. "Uh, ya dude... sorry to burst your bubble but, WOAH!" Finn jumped out with his sword and JUST missed Fionnas nose," whoops... sorry Fi"

"Its cool man."

The Great Barrier Thing screamed in rage, " NO! ITS NOT COOL!" With a wave of his wand, Fionna was trapped in a giant bubble, and more blue bolts were being shot towards Finn. The fight was really epic at first, everyone just stared while Finn flipped over, dogged, and deflected the Ice bolts. But then it just got boring. Fionna, who decided that being a damsel in distress was also boring, pulled out her sword and popped the giant bubble, then ran to Finns side. The two humans kept deflecting the blue bullets in till the The Barrier Thing could take it no longer,"FINE! IF I CAN'T HAVE THE GIRLY GIRL, THEN YOU CAN'T SAVE YOUR OTHER GIRLFRIEND!" He shot a last blue bullet to the sky and ran off.

The group just watch in awe as the last spell shot off into the air and exploded, the suddenly, the ground was covered in about four feet of snow, and the wind blew hard. Gumball, Finn, Marcy, and Fionna all pulled sweaters out of their bags while Jake and Cake looked around nervously. It was almost dark at this point, and it was getting colder by the second.

"Uh, What Now?!" Jake yelled over the whirling of the wind.

"We should get some sleep!" Gumball Called back.

"Right now?!" Marcy screamed," Have you gone NUTZ?!"

"If we bury ourselves in the snow, it will be warmer down there, trust me!" Bubba instructed. He had Marcy and Marshal ( he was unfrozen by Jake during the 'epic battle' ) gather 7 large sticks, then they all quickly dug two 2 foot holes and stuffed an unwilling Finn and Fionna inside them. They had to bury the humans first because, " They are the most likely to die from this cold, and what would we do if either of them got hurt?" After saying this, Cake and Jake decided to go in the holes with their siblings just to keep them warm. Them Gumball and the vampires covered them up, poked out some breathing holes, and put in the sticks so that they would know what way was up.  
"Cake?" Fionna asked, rolling over so that she was face to face with her sister, " Are you still up?"

"Course I am baby girl, we just got in here! What's wrong? Ya too cold?"

"No, it's just...before we came to this dumb place I thought that life was finally coming together. We were having a perfect life, and I thought that Gumball was starting to really like me... but now we are here... everything is all crazy. I am still confused about how and why we are here after a week, and I think.. that Gumball is falling for that Bubblegum girl!" Fionna sighed, thankful for the chance to let her feelings out.

Cake was silent for a moment, but brought herself back together, " Fionna dear, I am sure that Gumball likes you! And if he does like that girl them I am sure it's just a stage!"

Fionna sniffed, "And if it's not?"

"Well if it's not just a stage, and they are perfect for each other, then you will find the right one for you is still out there somewhere! Gumball is not the only guy on the planet, it took me awhile to find my match you know, there have been many guys before Lord M. Like I said, the one for you is out there somewhere... Like that boy Finn for example, he seems a lot like you."

"*snif* Cake!"

"Sorry baby... Now try to get some rest ok?"

"Ok"

* * *

Marcy had covered their hole and put the stick in the ground two minute ago, and Jake was already asleep.

Finn just lie there staring up at the whiteness, it was warm in there and he couldn't sleep so he rolled over and started to eat the snow from the left wall. Then he heard it behind him... through the other wall, was that... crying?

"Cake, are you still up?"

"Course I am baby girl, we just got in here! What's wrong? Ya too cold?"

Finn could hear the entire conversation, listening to what Fionna thought was happening between Gumball and Peebles, that made a wave of sadness roll over him. It could easily be true, Peebles had spent an entire week in the same house ( or castle really ) with Gummy... dang it. He wanted to stop listening, but didn't really have a choice, he heard all of it... even the part about himself. He blushed a hundred shades of red and silently thanked glob the Jake was asleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_The next day-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

When Finn woke up he was wet.

He started to freak out, not really remembering where he was, so he threw his hands up and started to push on the ceiling. It moved a tiny bit... then the snow fell on his face. Now with a way out, Finn sat up and looked around, the memories of the past day were coming back to him. The wizard, the sunset... and the conversation between Fionna and Cake. Should he tell them that he heard? He decided against it.  
He looked back down into the hole to see why he was wet... the snow had started to melt. Marcys voice came from above him,"Hey Finn! I think I might be able to disable the spell, but I need Marshals help! Could you get that lazy butt off his butt for me please?"

"Sure!... where is he?"

"Oh, he dug his hole next to Fionnas"

"K"

Finn got up, walked over to Marshal Lee's hole, and started to dig," Hey, what time do you think it is Marce, WOAH!" Finn fell down into the hole and landed with a bounce on something cold... Marshals chest? "Whoa Marshall, Sorry bout dat..." Finn slowly raised himself up to look into...blue eyes...Fionnas blue eyes. "Er... Sorry Fi... heh heh" Their eyes locked for a moment before Finn felt two hands wrap around his waistline, he was pulled from the hole by Jake moments later.

"Sorry Fionna," Finn confessed," I was trying to get Marshal out... oops."

"Once again, it's cool"

There was cake, over by the tree, he was gonna do it.

Jake sighed and walked over,"Cake!"

"Jake", she growled back.

"Cake, quit growling. I want to call a truce, come to good terms, start over! I want your help."

"Why would I help a DOG?"

"Because I can't do it without you...plus I need your permission first."

"What is it?"

Jake sighed," I want to play match maker", there, he said it.

"What? With who?"

Jake walked over and whispered all the details into Cakes ear," Is that ok?"

"*sigh* I guess... just don't do anything dirty ok? Cuz if that does happen, I WILL CLAW BOTH HIS AND YOUR EYES OUT! Ok?"

"Ok, fine by me! where should we start?"

"MAYBE, *whisper whisper whisper*"

* * *

"K losers, time to pack up! Marcy and I will finnish in about 45 minutes!", Marshal Lee called from up in the sky. Fionna sighed an looked down at her feet, she packed an hour ago and was REALLY bored. She hadn't seen Cake in a while...then there was Cake...right next to her.

"Hey baby cakes, when did you last brush your hair?"

"Few days ago, why?"

"Go brush it right now! Or when we try to brush it later, it will become mission impossible!"

"But Cake..."

"Now!"

"Ugh, fine... only cuz I don't have anything else to do!"

Fionna ran a few feet off into the forest, and hid behind a tree. 'No one will see me up here!', she thought.

* * *

Finn walked through the forest, he didn't know where Fionna had gone exactly, but she had dropped her brush on th way to her destination. He kept walking in the direction he had seen her walking in till he heard her voice somewhere off to the left," Glob darn it! Where's that thing at?!" Finn sighed and stepped out from the brush," Hey Fionna..."

Fionna screamed and jumped behind a tree, Finn did the same, as he was starting to get an idea of what she had been doing. Both hero's stood there for a moment, taking deep breathes, and getting over shock. Finn was the first to speak," F-f-f- Fionna? A-are you decent? Cuz you, uh, dropped your brush..."

"Oh... Finn... Uh... ya, I am decent. I wasn't getting dressed... I was brushing my hair... no one is allowed to see me with my hair down... and you kinda scared me!"

"Oh," Finn sighed with relief," Sorry bout dat, but why don't you want people to see your hair? It's gorgeous!" And to show Fionna that he meant it, he took his hat off also, showing her his hair. The two stared at each other for a minute, then at the ground, then at each other... this went on for a bit before the could hear Marshal calling out," LETS GO BUNNY! WE AINT GOT ALL DAY!"

The two quickly stuffed their hair back into their hats and ran off to join the others. The hero's were mostly silent to each other for the rest of the day, and Fionna swore that she saw Cake and Jake fist bump, but other than that, everyone was starting to open up and chat. They ran into no more danger, though they could see and hear many around them, they just tried to ignore these the best they could.

"Wow! This is even better than before! We NEED a camera!"

Jake looked over the horizontal he spoke. It was sunset of the same day Fionna lost her brush, and according to Jake, this one was even better.

As Jake kept ranting, Gumball seemed to be in a deep trance, in till he removed something from his pocket and stepped forward.

"Hey Jake," he said,"calm down, I just remembered that I DID bring a camera!"

He stepped forward to the edge of the cliff to get a better picture, but that's when they all heard a cracking sound...

...and the ground beneath Gumball gave out.

 **Ok. So I know that this chapter is REALLY boring! And there really was not much about Gumballs fall, but I have already started the next chapter, and am half way through it. And that is the chapter where Finn, Fionna, and Marshal Lee get** ** _KIDNAPPED!_** **Ya, you thought that it was going to be JUST Finn, but NOOOOO!**

 **And I hope that you guys liked the 'Great Barrier Thing' guy... It took me 45 minutes to come up with that name. Thats just sad.**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**

 **-Maylinn17**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I have this whole story planed out, every detail, but I have been poring over it so much... I kinda lost it. 

I just ain't feelin it anymore. 

So, I am gonna put this on hold, or maybe even discontinue it. But if you guys think otherwise, pls tell me, and I will put more up.

Thanks :) 

-Maylinn17


	6. Chapter ish

Hi! I am back!

I am so sorry I poofed away from Earth, I got busy, then some stuff about my dad having a race cancer, and a lot of things.

Anyways, I am back now! And I plan on keeping this going! It's gonna take me a few minutes to get my stuff all the way together, and finish an Undertale story that I started, but this shall go on!

And my writing is SOOOOO bad, but I have improved. Would you like me to rewrite this? Or keep going?

Thanks so much, if you understand me that is. I probably ruined this for all of us.

-Maylinn17


End file.
